Untitled
by Twinklieangel
Summary: Alanna becomes a Lady as planned- just an addition to all the other Lady Alanna stories...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hello readers! I don't know where I'm going with this story, so pointers would be helpful. As always, I don't own any of the characters in this story- they belong to Tamora Pierce...yeah, yeah, you know the drill, WAIT! actually Kyleigh_ the caretaker of Alanna belongs to me. The idea and plot isn't mine either- many people have written stories like this. Anyway I'm new at this so please don't flame me. Just to let you know, I won't continue this if I don't get at least 5 reviews ( and I know the reviews will be ALL GOOD-NO FLAMES-) Hope you enjoy my story.  
  
  
"Thom, wake up" whispered Alanna. She was in Thom's room on the night before she was to go off to become a lady while Thom trained to become a knight.   
"What is it?" Thom sat up and rubbed his eyes.   
"Well" lingered Alanna, " remember our plan about switching places?"  
"Yeah, so?" Thom asked.  
"We're following through on it, all right ?"  
"I'm sorry Alanna, I can't. You understand, don't you?" Thom said, It'll ruin our futures, and imagine if you were caught."  
"Perhaps you are right, but this is not the end of the fight of me   
  
  
~6 YEARS LATER~  
  
"Alanna, my lady, the mistress wants to speak with you," Kyleigh, Alanna's care taker and companion said walking over to her.  
"Did she say what about?" Alanna asked.  
"I'm sorry she didn't." Kyleigh replied.  
"Alright Ky."(Ky is Kyleigh's nickname) Alanna said while getting up slowly with grace.  
"My lady, please hurry back, I need to finish brushing your hair before tonight's inspection." Ky said.  
"As soon as I am dismissed from the mistress I shall return." Alanna said walking down the hall and down the grand staircase to the mistress's quarters.  
  
"Mistress, it is I Alanna." She knocked on the thick wooden door.  
"Yes darling, please come in."   
"I was told you wanted to speak with me." Alanna walked in only to find her office room empty.  
"Yes I did, I'm in my here."  
Finally entering the same room, Alanna sat down on the nearby chair.  
  
"Darling, you know who much I enjoy your presence here, but the time has come for you to go the palace to find a husband." The mistress said sternly. " It's not that I don't want you anymore, but most girls your age left a year ago at age 15, I've held you for another year which is already not quite proper for a lady anymore. Alanna, you do understand, don't you?"  
  
"But Mistress, I thought you agreed with me on my dream of becoming a warrior maiden, a women knight!" Alanna panicked.  
  
"Oh Alanna, this is hard for me too, you have been my favorite ever since you entered these gates."  
"Surely Mistress, there is something in your power that can be done right?" Pleaded Alanna.  
  
"My daughter, there is none, you must go. Everything has already been arranged, you leave tomorrow with your companion Kyleigh." The mistress said embracing the small Alanna crying in her arms. "Don't think of this as an end to your dream of being a knight, with a heart filled with that much determination, you will surely succeed. All right?"  
  
Nothing but silent weeps came from Alanna.  
  
"My child, don't cry, noble women such as yourself do not cry especially when they will be winning the hearts of many men at the palace soon."   
  
With this remark, Alanna made a slight giggle, knowing she would win the love of others while she would never love them back in order to achieve her dream.  
  
"Dear Mistress, I will never forget you for all the blessings you and the Goddess have given me." Alanna mumbled. "Thank you for believing and putting your faith in me."  
  
"Alanna, darling, you will succeed, now you better go clean up before inspection tonight." The mistress said. " I love you, and may the goddess be with you." She said as Alanna slipped through the door.  
  
~~~  
~Alanna's quarters~  
  
"Lady, are you okay?" questioned Kyleigh. " I heard about the palace arrangements."  
"Yes, we will be leaving tomorrow." Alanna slipped next to Kyleigh.  
"Yes my lady." Ky said slowly brushing Alanna's silky long hair.  
  
  
***  
(Thom at palace)  
  
"Thom, did you hear? New court ladies, what do you think about that?" asked his friends Gary and Alex.  
Before the 16-year old Thom could reply, Prince Jonathan walked over.  
"Hey, what you guys talking about?" Jon asked.  
"Well, we heard that at tomorrow night's ball, there will be many new court ladies." Alex said.  
"Really?" questioned Jon.  
"Yep, so we're going to go get ready." Gary said dragging Alex and Thom away. "So, see you later Jon."  
  
"Yeah, later." Jon said walking in to the gardens.  
  
  
~~~  
(Then next morning-palace gates/gardens)  
  
"Miss, wake up, Alanna" Ky gently shook the sleeping red haired lady. "We're at the palace."  
"Ky, just five more minutes." Alanna whined.  
"No way missy, we're already behind schedule, there is a ball that requires your attendance tonight."  
"Fine." Alanna said.  
" Two palace servants are already getting our baggage, though, I warned them, two wasn't enough." Ky said.  
Kyleigh assisted Alanna out of the carriage.   
  
~~~  
(palace servants taking luggage in)  
  
"Wow, this lady has a lot of baggage." One said.  
"Yes, and it's heavy, it'll be hard on my back you know, I'm turning 69 next week."  
"Yes, you better be careful, I grateful I still am capable of this work at my age 26 you understand-"  
"Ohhh!!!" yelled the 69-year old dropping a huge bag, "Help, I think I snapped my back."   
  
Quickly the younger one tried heaving him up to rush him in, but it was no use, he was too heavy. Kyleigh tried too, but nothing worked. With the panic on Ky and the servant's face, Alanna yelled out for help running into the gardens looking for help.  
  
  
~~~  
(Gardens-morning walk with Jon)  
  
Jon was in deep thought as he walked through the palace gardens. He was thinking of how he wished he would find the right girl when he was interrupted by the screams of a women.  
  
"Help! Help! Anyone, a servant is hurt out by the gates! Help anyone!" Alanna yelled falling down on from all that running on her heels.  
  
Jon quickly ran to the mysterious women, picked her up and ran to the gates where the women said the injured servant was.  
  
  
***  
(Jon's quarters-Alanna on bed, with Jon in chair watching her)  
  
  
"Mmm, where am I?" Alanna demanded when she realized she was in a new environment and sitting up.  
  
"Don't worry Lady Alanna, you are in my room. " Jon rushed to kneel by her side.  
"Who are you? How do you know my name? Why did you take me here? Where's Ky? And what happened to the elder servant, or at least what happened to me? Alanna questioned.  
  
"Please slow down," Jon said. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I am Prince Jonathan, but I prefer being called Jon. I found you in the gardens passed out, but I heard you cry out that a servant was injured by the gates. I carried you to the gates, saved the servant, then asked your companion Kyleigh who you were and about your doings here. I took you here, had the palace healers look at you, and they said you were only just exhausted and would wake soon, so I sat with you until now."  
  
"Oh well Prince Jonathan, I thank you very much for all that you have done." Alanna said sitting back and eyeing the handsome black haired, sapphire eyed prince.  
  
"It was my pleasure, and please call me Jon." Jon replied.  
  
"Alright, but only if you call my Alanna." She said smiling.  
  
"Deal, Alanna." Jon returning the smile.  
  
"Well, Jon it has been fun here, but I must talk to Ky and get things sorted out. I don't even know where my quarters are."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take you there, may I?" Jon asked offering his hand for assistance.  
Alanna accepted his hand, and together they walked out. Expecting to walk further, she snuggled closer to Jon. But Jon slowly let go after approximately 3 steps. Jon knocked on the door across from his own, and within seconds, Kyleigh opened the door welcoming both of them in. After everything was settled, Alanna asked Jon why her quarters were only 3 steps and across the hall from his. He just said that he liked it that way.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Jon once again for everything." Alanna said when he was leaving, "I wish I could assist you in some way."  
  
"Well, Alanna, it would be a great honor if you would accompany me tonight at the ball." Jon said.  
  
"Yes, the ball, I'd love to go with you." Alanna replied.  
"Alright, I'll drop by soon." Jon kissed Alanna's hand and watched as she closed the door gently on him. Just the peck on the hand was enough for Alanna to know it was going to be hard not to lose her heart to someone.  
  
After hours of measuring and sewing, the perfect gown was made. It was awesome on Alanna. The midnight blue gown with little diamonds around the neckline were absolutely breath-taking. Her shoes were a perfect match. Since Alanna preferred not wearing jewelry, she had a crisp lavender rose fixed in her hair. The flower added elegance and went perfectly with her eyes of the same color.  
  
A knock came at the door and Kyleigh answered it inviting the prince in. Jon was in a suit of the same color as Alanna's dress, and they definitely made a dashing pair. As they glided into the ball room, heads turned, the music stopped, hearts also stopped beating for a few seconds too. Above all, a fiery red head and a purple eyed man's heart stopped beating for he just found his twin sister.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I had to end it there, I'm not sure if that qualifies as a cliffhanger but I tried to make it one. I hope you enjoyed the story, if you did, you should all read Radella's and Jaewlyn Noble's versions. Hope you enjoyed it- if you want it to be continued- please review. Sorry for the spelling, grammatical ect. errors. Don't forget to R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Identity and Intrigue

Not being able to hold in his excitement, the young knight-in-training made his way toward the red-haired fair maiden clutching Jon's arm. 

Suddenly stopping about 5 feet away from the pair, not knowing how to react, Thom froze and wondered.  "Should I hug her?  Should I yell her name?  Should I tackle her to the ground like when we were kids?"

Realizing that Jon was leading her away to the dance floor, Thom was forced to stop before he could take any action.

~JON and ALANNA~

"So what's your impression of the Court so far?" Jon whispered seductively into Alanna's ear.

"Well" Alanna whispered into Jon's ear with equal seductiveness.  "I definitely enjoy the company of one certain member of the royal family, but that certain someone shall remain nameless."

(I know this isn't what Alanna would really do, but for the purposes of this story, please go along with it)

"I see" Jon said dragging out his words.  "Well, would you like to tell me who this certain someone is outside, perhaps on a walk in the gardens?"  Jon offered wanting to continue their little game of identity and intrigue.  

Sticking out his arm, Jon escorted Alanna off the dance floor and through the ballroom glass doors.  They left swiftly and went unnoticed by everyone, including Thom.  

~Thom's point of view~

"Darn, where did they go?  One minute, they were dancing, the next minute, they're gone.  Jeez."  Thom said, wondering when he could reunite with his sister and why she hadn't come looking for him.  

I know its short, but I really need to start homework.  I have like 5 hours tonight.  I'm really scared, b/c I've been procrastinating for like a week.  Okay, sorry for the mistakes, this is my first story.  Also, if you're a Gilmore Girls fan, read my other story, Unexpected.  Okay, time to hit the books…  Save me! 

Please review and leave your comments.  


	3. Where is she?

The Next Morning around 6:00AM

Frantically looking around for her mistress, Kyleigh scrambled around Alanna's quarters.  

"Where could she have gone?" Ky hoped Alanna wasn't in trouble.  "Should I go out and look for her?  Oh, why couldn't she have been normal and returned to her room?  Ah, that girl can be so wild sometimes!"  

After searching for another ½ hour in the library, practice courts, etc., Kyleigh decided to notify Lord Charles (someone I made up that has some authority in the palace).  Together, Lord Charles, Kyleigh, and an assembled group of servants searched every inch of the palace grounds that they suspected to find Lady Alanna.

At 7:30, an hour after starting to search for her, the pages, squires, and knights started to wake up and enter the mess hall.  Ky stopped each one of them that she remembered talking with Alanna and asked if they knew about Alanna's whereabouts.  Each one of them drawled out a sleepy yawn and said, "nope, sorry," or an equivalent of that answer.  However, one page that had been serving at the ball last night told Ky that she saw Alanna slip out to the gardens hand in hand with Corus' most eligible bachelor, Jon.

Realizing that Alanna might have been bitten by the smitten for Jon bug, she started to worry.  Had Alanna completely changed her dream of becoming a lady knight?  Probably, and most likely since she hadn't talked about any of the 'warrior maiden" talks recently.  She was probably completely overwhelmed in the newfound love of the prince.  And knowing that Alanna had a very passionate side, she would never hold back in the name of love.  This led to the possibility that she was with Jon right that instant, engulfed in his arms.  

Hoping not to cause a royal scandal between Alanna and the prince, Ky didn't notify the possible location of Alanna.  She just quietly slipped away to knock on the Prince's door herself.  

Finally reaching the door that Jon shared with his squire (male squire b/c it's not Alanna obviously), Kyleigh planted her feet flat on the ground and sighed.  She tried to prepare herself for whatever she might see.  It could be anything from Jon studying by himself to Alanna and him in bed.  The latter would have been quite startling; however, it could have been possible.  

Kyleigh gathered up all her strength and nervous feelings while she gulped and sighed once more.  With her right dominant hand raised, she knocked on the Prince's door.

Stay tuned…what will Kyleigh see?  What is going on between Jon and Alanna…behind closed doors?…review…thanks… 


End file.
